


JohnTen 4 (TY)

by hchnsunflower



Series: Red Series [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Other, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Red Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848928
Kudos: 11





	JohnTen 4 (TY)

tw // abusive, violence, rape

Ten and Johnny arrived at Taeyong's place. They tried to call for him but no response. He contacted him through phone yet it only kept ringing, Ten was anxious about Taeyong's whereabout. He knows that Jonghyun was the one who did that to Taeyong, in fact, he saw him hit his friend earlier, which made Ten eager to kill that son of a bitch.

Ten sat down on the ground, trying to calm himself. Meanwhile, Johnny was about to call the police when Doyoung and Donghyuck got off from the car.

All of them got surprised to see each each other. Johnny and Doyoung approached each other while Donghyuck went to stay with Ten.

"Dr. Kim, what a surprise....you're looking for Taeyong too?" Johnny asked and Doyoung nods in agreement, he glance at Ten then to Johnny. "I had to visit Taeyong because I'll be living Donghyuck at his care for a night but he wasn't responding so I had to go here and—wait a minute. What are you two doing here? And...what is happening?" Doyoung asks.

Johnny lets out a sigh before answering him. "Ten and I saw Taeyong getting drag by Jonghyun at tge cafe earlier. Your cousin had bandages all over him and I suspect that Jonghyun was abusiving him. I think we should go to that fucking asshole's place" he tells.

Doyoung couldn't utter a word, he covered his mouth as he looks at Johnny. "Oh God. If he's with that guys again...that means...Taeyongie...he..." Doyoung didn't finish his sentence and immediately turned his car on.

"Follow me. And immediately, call the police. We will get that guy jailed tonight!" Doyoung commanded. He then enters his car and starts the engine.

Johnny then went to the others and told them to enter his car and they will follow Doyoung to lead them to Jonghyun's place.

Both Ten and Donghyuck hugged each other, they were both anxious about Taeyong, they hope that Taeyong is there, safe and sound or else they wouldn't bare to see him hurt or else they would end Jonghyun immediately.

Not too long, they arrived at Jonghyun's place. Sadly, Jonghyun was nowhere to be found as they went inside yet they hope that he'll get capture by the authorities.

Doyoung, Johnny, Ten and Donghyuck separated from each other to find Taeyong inside a huge house. Unfortunately, when Ten went to the attic, his heart drop as he saw Taeyong black out as he is tied up, almost naked and bruise all over him.

"Hyung!?" Ten yelled and it caught everyone's attention. He closed his mouth and started crying as he fell on his knees. He couldn't believe that Jonghyun was such a monster. He wanted to kill that guy for doing such rotten things to his friend. His eyes were full of anger and sadness. He was losing himself. It's like what happened to him few days before, like how he lost his sister. He doesn't know what to do anymore if he lost his friend. Everything that Ten loves always end up losing and he doesn't want that to happened. He doesn't any of that to happened anymore. He is afraid of what may happen if anything happens to Taeyong. He swear to God that he will kill that guys who did this to Taeyong.

"Ten! Are you—shit!" Johnny's eyes widen as he saw Taeyong. He went to Ten immediately and help him stood up. "Oh God" he uttered, now holding Ten tightly.

Both Doyoung and Donghyuck enters, the youngest fell on his knees after seeing his brother. Doyoung had to face Taeyong and untangled him, to save his cousin's life. All of them got out of the house and was told that Jonghyun was captured. Upon hearing that, Ten walked his way to Jonghyun, he was standing, glaring at Taeyong who was still unconcious.

Ten stood up in front of Jonghyun and gave him a hard slap on his face. It surprised Jonghyun and the others.

"You fucking monster! You abusive son of a bitch! You rapist asshole! You deserve to die! Rot in jailed! You did this and blackmail Taeyong for his relationship didn't you?! Why can't you just move on, you fucking shit! Just die already!" Ten leashes his anger towards Jonghyun.

Doyoung suddenly stopped talking to the officer and immediately walked towards Ten. "Shit" he cursed.

Johnny, on the other hand, gets out from his car after taking care of Donghyuck. He saw Ten getting so mad at Jonghyun and it made him walk towards them.

"You deserve to die! No wonder why Taeyong hates you so much! You are manipulative lying idiot self-centered monster!" Ten yelled furiously. He was about to throw his hand at him when he suddenly felt something. 

"Ah!" he shouted, Ten slowly fell on the ground which made both Johnny and Doyoung got after him.

"Ten, don't stress yourself! That baby might—" Doyoung stops when he saw Johnny getting closer. "I-I'm f-fine...shit...my baby..." Ten paused, trying to ease the pain.

"Fuck....n-no...m-my..." Ten slowly close his eyes and suddenly Johnny appears.

"Ten? Hey, what's happening? Ten—" Johnny gets cut off.

"M-my baby..." Ten lastly tells. He place his hand on his tummy. Suddenly, blood drips down on Ten's legs, it made Johnny's eyes widen. He forms an "o" on his lips.

(T-Ten...he...he's pregnant...he was the one who got pregnant? What the hell...Oh God...we were having a child...for how long now....w-why can't he tell me?) Johnny thought to himself. He immediately carried his lover.

"Oh no! Let's take him to the hospital now!" Doyoung commands.

Johnny nods in agreement and put Ten inside his car. All of them rushed into the hospital to save lives. Hoping that, all of them are holding on and not let go.


End file.
